The werewolf and the genius
by FearlessZara
Summary: Jacob/OC criminal minds Elle and Derek are married and have a daughter named Neaveh OC Jacob black is her best friend what happens when they go to school with the Cullen's. And does something happen between Neaveh and Jacob? PG13 BELLA IS NOT HERE


I am a huge fan of Elle and Derek being together, in this story they have a daughter named Neaveh, Edward and Jacob live in Quantico, Virgina. Bella doesn't exsist, in my story she was never made. This is just about Neaveh, Edward and Jacob. There is a book first it's told in Neaveh's point of view. What book 1, 1 means that it's book one chapter one

I live in a small town Quantico,Virgina. I have to transfer to a new high school, my mom and dad had to move closer to their job. At least my best friend Jacob goes here, I have known him since we were just five. My mom, Elle Greenaway works with the BAU, she got pregnant with me. when she first started working here, I'm only sixteen. My Father, Derek Morgan, works with my mom as well. They are Behavior analyst people.

"Why did I have to transfer!?!?," I asked.

"We need to be closer to work, sweetheart," My mom kissed my head.

"We need more tampons!," I yelled , "And you need to write me a note for swim class,"

"Honey!," My dad yelled. 

See my dad thinks that I'm still his little girl, truth is I am a teenager who gets her period every month. He thinks that I'm still the little baby that my mom just gave birth too. He's a bit behind because it's sixteen years course my mom writes the note, and then drives me to school. Well at least I have one friend, Jacob Black. He's different than what he used to be. My mother stops the car.

"Go to the principal's office, and I'll see you later," she said.

I see Jacob; I have always had a bit of a crush on him. He walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Miss Elle" Jake said.

"Hello Jake, Well I have to get to work be good," My mom said.

She finally drove away. Now it was just me and Jake, finally just me and Jake. He always told me that there was this werid family called the Cullen's, they only came to school when it was dark rainy, and or course it was about to rain here.

"Can you come to the office with me?," I asked.

"Of course," Jake smiled.

His smiles always made my day in elementary school, whenever he smiles it makes me. Sometimes I wonder if we would make a good couple.

"I'm Neaveh, just transferred," I said, and smiled at Jake.

"You're counselor is right down the hall," She pointed.

"Neaveh?,"

It was my best friend TJ's mom, he said she worked at a school I just didn't know it was that school. I gave her a hug. She handed me my schedule.

"Jake would you mind showing her around?," Mrs. Melissa asked.

"No problem," Jake said.

She handed me some sort of pass.

"You're mom told me that you still get mad a lot," She said.

"I hate when she does that," I walked with Jake.

"Great we have all the same classes together, sucks the Cullen's have it too," He smiles.

This was going to be a fun time; at least I have one friend. That was nice, Jake always wanted me to come over when I went to the other school but I never seen to have time for anything now, I am going to have a lot more time.

Jake and I walk into our science class, it was very weird. There science class was the scopes all on the desk, they dissect things more than we do, it looks like.

"This is Neaveh Morgan, she's our new student" Ms. Thomson said "Why don't you sit next to Edward."

He looked all pale in the face but I wasn't going to confront him. He just stared at me in a weird way.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He said.

"Neaveh Morgan," I said.

"Class, today we will be looking at three types of bacteria. Take your trays and place them under the scopes. Then place gloves on the partner who will be handling it all," Mrs. Thomas explained.

I have hated science class; well at least it will be over in five slow minutes. I walk out of her class room finally. Jake and I have swim of gym class today, that pretty much sucks because I can't do it.

"I'm Neaveh," I introduced myself to the gym teacher.

"Everybody this is Neaveh Morgan," Mrs. Tary yelled.

I handed her the note and slowly walked away, my mom didn't like me swimming in class. She said she 'used' to have to do it, now she just complains.

Jake had changed from the last time I saw him. He had a muscular chest. It was beyond weird. But I find him cuter that way It was the end of the day, my mom picks me up.

"How was school?," She asked.

"It was neat, Jake's there so it's fun," I said.

I threw my book bag in the backseat, I can't go home, so of course I'm stuck going to work with my mother. I, of course, hate this, so, I pull my phone out. Jake kept texting me, my mom was laughing.

"What are you laughing at ?," I ask as we walked in

"Nothing!," my mom laughed.

"Mom stop, Jake likes me I know," I said.

My dad comes up, he gives me a hug. and a kiss of course.

"Am I going with you on the case?," I asked.

this is just my first chapter it will get a lot better


End file.
